1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility box for an ATV vehicle and more particularly pertains to providing storage for items carried while on an ATV vehicle with a utility box for an ATV vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage boxes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding tools and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Edwards et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,239 discloses an ATV backrest arranged for mounting to an all terrain vehicle in spaced adjacency to the vehicle's seat is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,062 to Laney discloses an ATV support rack apparatus. The frame assembly includes a rectilinear framework to include fully projecting legs to receive projecting legs of the second frame assembly in an adjustable relationship.
Sams U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,986 discloses a combined pickup bumper and tool box.
Pru U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,152 discloses a storage box bumper assembly for vehicles.
Dent U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,136 discloses a combined bumper and tool box.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a utility box for an ATV vehicle for providing storage for items carried while on an ATV vehicle.
In this respect, the utility box for an ATV vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing storage for items carried while on an ATV vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved utility box for an ATV vehicle which can be used for providing storage for items carried while on an ATV vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.